


Flying in the Face of Science

by thisaccountisdone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaccountisdone/pseuds/thisaccountisdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Lydia last saw Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia stares up at the ceiling as it swims and blurs. She’s trying to make out shapes but she can’t focus on them. All she can focus on is the date. It’s been four years since they met. It’s been three years since they spoke. It’s been three years and she still thinks of her every day. There’s a picture on her bedside table in a dusty metal frame. She’s smiling and her eyes are shining. The space around her eyes crinkles when she smiles. Lydia looks at it every day. Sometimes she stares at it for hours while the world passes her by.  
  
She likes to keep remnants of her past; old yearbooks, movie stubs, pictures. But most of it hurts too much to look at. She was always the strong one but somewhere along the line, that broke. It might have been when Allison left. She had a habit of pushing away her feelings back then. She became one of those people who didn’t know they were in love until the person was gone. She’s tried so hard to forget but she can’t.  
  
Sometimes she sits awake for hours wondering what became of her. Is she happy or is she bitter? Because Lydia is bitter. Her heart feels like a gaping hole. Each day it tears apart again and again. She doesn’t know where Allison is and she gave up looking a long time ago. It got too hard.  
  
She has that jacket Allison wore on the first day of school. It’s hanging up in her closet, pushed all the way to the side where Lydia can’t see it. She can’t forget it, though. Being stuck in the past is not something she likes. It’s not something she cares about. She doesn’t really talk to her old friends from Beacon Hills. They weren’t really friends. For awhile, Stiles tried to keep in contact but Lydia didn’t care.  
  
The thing is, her first and only real friend was Allison. She was the only person who could get Lydia to let her guard down. Lydia could talk to her about things she didn’t tell anyone and Allison would listen to her talk about science and math. Allison was genuine and Lydia had never met anyone like that.   
  
She’s going to MIT and working hard to make her name known. Allison would be proud. She always told Lydia she could make the world greater. There was one night where they were lying side by side in Lydia’s backyard. Her mother wasn’t home because she never was. The stars were bright as if they were shining just for them. For the first time in her life, Lydia opened up to someone. She told Allison about her hopes and dreams and goals. She told her about how she wanted to find the answer to world hunger and cure diseases.   
  
She talked for hours and Allison never spoke a word. She just closed her eyes and listened. Lydia wasn’t even sure she was awake but there was this small half smile on her face and god, it was so peaceful. It didn’t really matter. After awhile, Lydia ran out of things to say and she just closed her eyes and let her mind go quiet. Her heart was beating so fast and her stomach was filled with butterflies. Nothing had ever felt so right.  
  
She should have realized then how she felt but she didn’t. Somehow, she didn’t. She should have. She shouldn’t have let Allison leave. The worst thing may be not knowing. Did it hurt Allison when Lydia said goodbye to her? She should have begged her not to go. She should have done something- anything- but there was a part of her that knew nothing good lasts forever.   
  
She was used to watching people walk away. She was used to being alone. Maybe some part of her thought she deserved it.   
  
Some days, it doesn’t hurt much. Some days, it’s just a dull ache in her chest. Then there are some nights when she curls up sobbing, clutching her chest because it hurts more than anything she’s ever felt. Those nights she can’t sleep and, when the tears stop, she just stares up at the ceiling pretending the bumps are stars.   
  
Months pass by in seconds and she’s getting more recognition. She’s writing articles and getting interviewed. It should make her happy but it doesn’t. Nothing about it makes her happy. There’s a dull, dull sense of pleasure somewhere deep down inside her heart but she can’t dig it up. Sometimes, her world is just a blur. It’s called dissociation; somewhere along the line, she gained an interest in psychology. Most of her interviews are like this and she answers mechanically; smiles mechanically. People congratulate her and she wins her first award and it’s all mechanic.  
  
She sometimes wonder if Allison keeps up with her- maybe Googles her name every now and then. She wonders what she’s majoring in and if she’s dating. She hopes Allison pursued photography or maybe writing. She hopes Allison figured out who she is away from her family. Mostly, she just hopes she’s happy.   
  
There’s always a small part of her hoping during an interview that Allison is watching. She doesn’t really love math and science anymore. Not like she used to. She only pursues it because it’s how Allison will know to find her. It’s as if there’s some secret code hidden within all of her work. It’s all screaming, “Please find me.” It’s all begging for Allison to reach her.   
  
She doesn’t care for interviews. Once, she would have lavished them. There was a time when all she wanted was to be on top of the world. Now, every interview is a secret hope that Allison will see it.


	2. Chapter 2

July 25, 2017

 

_I saw your last interview and I would love to do an article on you. I think your work is astonishing and you’re making strides in the scientific field for both women and scientific research. Personally, I agree with what you wrote in your last article “Corporations Against Health”. There is too much focus on money whereas the focus should be on the health of human beings. Of course, I understand money is needed to procure medicine but there are many who would be willing to provide the means.  
  
If you’re ever in New York, please give me a call at xxx-xxx-xxxx. We could also do an interview by phone, if need be, but I would prefer to interview you in person. You seem to have a larger than life personality and most interviews don’t expose that. Isn’t it funny how interviews with celebrities are fun and lively but interviews with scientists are droll? There must be a double standard there. I mean, you’re all people, aren’t you? I’m sure not all scientists are a bore.  
  
Anyways, your work is great and I’m sure you’ll make great strides in the scientific and mathematical fields. I know you’re going to make the world greater. It all starts with one small step and there’s a domino effect from there. It doesn’t take much to make history but there’s a difference between making history and **becoming** history. There is so much wrong with the world and you’re the beginning of a solution.  
  
I don’t mean that this is all on your shoulders. I’m merely suggesting that you have the voice that can change the world as it stands. You have a light inside of you that is inspiring. You have the ability to rouse people from their shells and show them something’s wrong and change is possible. You have the ability to inspire future generations of thinkers and creators. You have so much time ahead of you and I know with every fiber of my being that you will change the way things are. You will create something no one can take away from you; something more than just a cure for diseases or hunger. You will create a new age.  
  
I’ve been watching your progress for awhile. You’ve come so far and you’re going to go so far. You may not know it, but you’re an inspiration to many people. There are so many young girls out there who see you and think, “I can be like her. I want to be like her.” I know it seems like a lot but you’re the kind of person who comes around only once in a millennia. I don’t think there will ever be another person like you.  
  
I’m so proud of you. _

Forever yours,  
Allison Argent 


End file.
